


New Chapter

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: #HistoryMajorTingz, A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, History Jokes, Like, M/M, New York City, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Thomas just went through a divorce and he's trying to restart his life.Enter: Hot guy from the gym.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	New Chapter

_12 months ago_

Thomas just had a _feeling_ something fishy was happening. Manuel came home very late at night, went out every weekend, looked way too happy every night for someone who just had a long day at work, and Thomas finally knew why: Manuel had been having an affair with someone. 

He read through the text history between Manuel and someone called Marco. The things they said to each other... he'd never even said anything nearly as sexy and dirty those to him before.

And what hurt most was the fact Manuel called Marco "baby". He thought "baby" was reserved for him, his husband... his aging, fat, depressed husband who'd gained like, a million pounds over the course of their marriage.

* * *

_Six months ago_

"I love you," he said, leaning against the wall, "but I just can't _trust_ you".

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you pick up your phone or get a call or text, I think it's an affair. Every time you go outside, whether it's for work, for drinks with your friends, or even for fucking groceries, I think you're off to cheat on me. I keep and keep trying to tell myself 'Tommy, he's not cheating on you anymore', but it just _doesn't work_. I still keep thinking you're having an affair."

"Please Tommy, we've made so much progress," Manuel said, "we've been through so much therapy, a vacation, and I honestly thought for a second we were stronger than ever."

"For you, the past few months have been paradise" Thomas replied, "for me, the past few months have been compromise and paranoia for me."

"So why did you never tell me?" Manuel asked.

"Like I said, compromise," Thomas answered, "the alternatives were to either get a divorce or have an affair. Divorce is expensive and I couldn't cheat on even you."

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Manuel said, "I really am. Cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you."

"I love you too, but I don't trust you," Thomas replied, "and I can't decide if I'm sorry for that."

What followed was a long silence broken by the words "I want to get a divorce", spoken by Thomas.

Realizing there was really no way to win, Manuel backed down and said: "if that's what you want."

* * *

_Two weeks ago_

After he stepped on the treadmill at the gym after going alone and without being dragged by Mesut for the first time in, well, forever, Thomas started off slow. He looked around, feeling insecure. Other people were running at these breakneck speeds and lifting things that were half _his_ weight, and he could barely jog. 

The insecurities were getting to him and he reached for the stop button, but then he noticed someone step on the treadmill next to him.

Someone really hot.

He moved his hand off the stop button and instead just slowed down the treadmill a bit and turned his head to check him out. He was tall, skinny, and just... _so hot._ Looked a bit old but age is just a number as long as nobody's underage right?

Thomas decided he'd keep running because he 1.) Wanted to lose all the belly fat he'd gotten in his post-divorce depression and 2.) Wanted to have sex with hot people who looked like that again. 

As he was gaining new motivation to keep running (well, walking; he'd turned down the speed a lot) he almost didn't notice the man on the treadmill next to him turning his head. Luckily, he managed to look away just in time. Or so he thought because as he flashed him a look with his peripheral vision without turning his head, he noticed the man looking at him and smiling.

_Fuck._

Feeling embarrassed, he got off the treadmill and made his way to the locker room, not knowing he was being followed.

* * *

_One week ago_

"You know, it's funny that we keep running into each other," Thomas said as he snuck up on the hot Gym guy (that's what he'd been calling him. He'd been too scared to actually ask for his name) at the Library.

He turned around after gasping and said: "yeah, it is I guess."

Thomas noticed the book he was holding, " _Blankets_ eh?"

"Huh?" He said, before looking down at it, "oh yeah. I've been thinking about maybe reading a graphic novel for a change."

" _Blankets_ is the single greatest book, graphic or non-graphic, of all time. Please, I am _begging_ you. Read it," Thomas pleaded with him.

"You've set my expectations extraordinarily high, sir," he said, as he made his way to the checkout counter, "if this book is anything short of great, I'll humiliate you somehow at the gym."

"I'm not worried," Thomas said.

* * *

_One day ago_

"It's fucking beautiful," hot Gym guy exclaimed, sneaking up behind Thomas at the locker room of the gym.

"What is?" Thomas asked.

" _Blankets._ The book. It's. Fucking, Beautiful."

"Told you it was," Thomas replied.

Then as Hot Gym Guy started ranting about how much he loved the book, Thomas started psyching himself up 

_Okay, Thomas, you can do this. You can ask him out. Do you know his name? No. But regardless you can do this, just be like, 'hey, do you by any chance wanna have lunch tomorrow?' You. Can. DO THIS._

When Hot Gym Guy stopped ranting, Thomas finally said it: "Hey, do you by any chance wanna h...ear a corny history joke?"

_You dumb, stupid fucking bitch_

"Um, sure."

"What was France like before the revolution?"

"What?"

"Brococo!"

Hot Gym Guy let out the biggest laugh he'd ever heard in response to that joke "I have no idea what that meant but it was funny as Hell still." 

"You know cause they were broke... and rococo. Brococo!"

"That's so bad," Hot Gym Guy said, "I love it."

"Thanks," Thomas replied.

"I have a question for you now," Hot Gym Guy said.

"What?"

"So, my friend, he told me about this soul food place in Harlem called Sylvia's, apparently it's really good. Wanna join me for lunch there tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"This is a good time to exchange contact information, isn't it?"

"Yeah, probably."

After they exchanged contact information and names, Thomas gathered up the courage to ask: "so, it's a date?"

"I was hoping it was."

Thomas let out the biggest grin as Robert said "3 PM, Sylvia's, tomorrow."

"Yep," Thomas said.

* * *

_Today_

Thomas stood outside Sylvia's. He'd been waiting for over 10 minutes and was getting scared he'd been stood up when he finally came "hey you made it!" Thomas said.

"Well, I invited you in the first place," Robert replied, "shall we go in?"

Thomas smiled and said "yes", following Robert into the restaurant.


End file.
